Music & Lyrics
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Edward Was in a band for Five years and got out. He tries his hand at record producing, Jasper got a chance to record but is no good at writing, but he starts drinking more and haves sex with random at the beginning of his career, what will happen next
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**MUSIC & LYRICS**

**BY CHARLY AKA SMUT Princess**

**A/N first Jasper and Edward slash I have written other before, So I am a bit of a Slash whore LMAO I started off with Busted slash my favourite pairing is Jaybourne (Matt and James) **

**Then I kmoved on to McFly Slash Fav pairing was JuddJones(Harry and Danny) **

**Then mixed it up to Busted and mcfly fav pairing was JayJudd (Matt and Harry) **

**Anyway. Thought I would do a bit of Eddie bear and Jazzy Bear hehe**

**EDIT : REVAMPED AND WITH THANKS TO OCDJEN FOR REVISING THE CHAPTER x **

**CHECK OUT HER FICS.**

_**Chapter 1: Confession**_

_**Edward POV**_

Being in a band wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. When you look at bands like Blink 182, Busted, Son of Dork, Creed, ect etcetera, they all split up because of differences. Im Edward Cullen the Guitarist and songwriter for 'Unlimited' and I want to leave the band to try my hand at record producing. So the band and I are sitting in the conference room at Volterra Records with Uncle Aro to talk about the changes in the band for example me leaving and the rest of the band wants to try a threesome.

Today, i'm coming out. Confessing to my band members that I am indeed gay. Maybe this will change things in the band, though I hardly doubt it considering they want me out anyway.

"Okay guys, you all can take your own leave here," Uncle Aro said.

"Dude, its just Cullen leaving the band its not like were splitting up," James said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"But since Edward formed the band, you will have to spilt and rename yourselves, ecetera." Aro said.

"Uncle . . ." I stumbled. "Sorry. Aro, I don't mind them taking the name,'Unlimited'. But the material we recorded for the album that's meant to come out, that's all mine. I wrote that entire album," I said.

"You sure, Edward?" Uncle Aro said, looking at me.

"Yeah, as long as they sign an agreement that all material written by me will not be produced at their own work, its fine. 'Unlimited' was James' idea for a band name, so..." I trailed off. Picking up my pack of smokes, I took one out and lit it up.

"Okay then, let's get Caius in here and draw up this agreement," Uncle Aro said.

"Oh ,and whatever the past albums make, I want more of the royalities since I have written all of the songs on the albums," I added then took a drag of my cigarette, inhaled it, and blew out rings. I looked about my soon-to-be-ex-bandmates. They all had shock written over their faces.

"Oh you mean the clause I put in the contracts when you first started five years ago?" Uncle Aro said pulling out a file and passing the contract to me.

Flipping to the pink post-it note, I took a look.

_**If at any time a memeber of unlimited leaves the band for example the lead singer-guitarist-song writer they will be getting more royalties from the past Albums as the have contributed to the band the most. **_

Well, the son of a bitch Uncle Aro is good, very good and the clause is specifcally written for my needs. I kept a straight face and passed the contract to James. He read through the clause and passed it to Victoria who never bothered to read it and just passed it along to Lareunt who read it.

"Okay" Uncle Aro said as he pressed the intercome. "Didyme can you send in Caius for us, please" He callled out

"No problem Aro" she said over the intercom.

"Before Uncle Caius comes in Uncle Aro can I speak to the band a moment" I said but I was too late Uncle Caius came in the room.

"Hello Brother, Edward, I have those papers you wanted and Marcus is waiting to assist in this case if needed" Uncle Caius said.

"Thats fine, Pass along the agreement" Uncle Aro said

Raising my eyebrow at him, did how know what I wanted all along? Taking my agreement and reading through everything, even down to merchendise shares. Holy Shit! Uncle Aro knows how to take care of me. Signing the contract right away, I passed it to James. He began reading through it, not looking pleased.

"The quicker its done, Nomad, the quicker you can get away from my gay ass" I said

"Dude, I never said you were gay" James said with the pen poised over the agreement.

"But I am" I said relaxing in the chair "Do you think I would expliot it? Especially sinceI helped with the female fans." I added

James stiffened, he frowned as he thought about it. Leaning forward, he asked "Seriously, you Bat for the other team?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have been out for, oh since I was fifteen I think, Uncle Aro ?" I turned to look at my uncle.

"Yep, fifteen son" He said smiling.

James nodded his head. The agreement had been quickly notarised and closed. We all shook hands, the rest of _'Unlimited' _left the room and I sat with my Uncles

"Alright has the album we recorded, been dumped and no copies have been made" I said getting straight to the point.

"Done this morning" Caius said

"Good, Im glad to be out of that band" I said "I need something new, something that does'nt make me peform anymore, I still want to write, just for a different type of hype you know" I added

Aro and Caius looked at one another, smirking, which made me slightly worried. The last time they gave me that smirk I joined _'Unlimied' _And five years on I got bored.

"We have a project for you. There's a new voice that needs some song's to acompany it, if your interested?" Uncle Aro asked.

"So is he in a band or what?" I asked

"Solo" Uncle Caius said.

"Okay have you heard him" I said

"Yes" both of my uncle said.

"When can I meet him to start on the material?" I said

"The studio tomorrow, We played him some of your material, songs you recorded for the new album. He want's to use them, he was quite taken with them". Uncle Aro said.

"Okay, Studio tomorrow and we will iron the songs out" I said

"Its at your studio Edward, Were giving you the artist. We haven't sighed him to Volterra records, so he is going to be your first artist in your company, that you set up a year ago." Uncle Aro said.

"You know we always rent out your studio, to help build up your revenue" He added.

I nodded my head. "Okay, let my meet him, then Uncle Caius can you draw something up, Ill pay you by the page" I said

"If your Auntie Athena heard you talk like that, she will have me hanging for accepting. No I will do it for free, your my Nephew" He said

"Okay, Call him tell him to meet me at the studio 7am" I said "The earlier we start, the quicker I can make my decision" I said, rising from my seat and putting out my cigarette, before walking out the room.

It will take time to adjust to not being in a band, but its great to be free and not hind everytime fans swarm. Walking out onto the sidewalk, I hopped into my awaiting car and headed off to my studio.

"Welcome back Edward" Auntie Suplica said.

"Its good to be back, has anything been crossed to Cullen's" I asked

"No Son, but your uncle Aro has sent over some details on a new artist, he apoligised for not getting a photograph on him but he is a handsome chap" Auntie Suplica said.

"Thats okay, I'll read the pack in my office" I said taking the folder from to my office door, I unlocked it and walked inside, closing the door behind me. Placing the folder Auntie Suplica had prepared for me on my desk, I switched on the small desk lamp before looking over the folder.

_**Jasper Houston Whitlock, Born in Houston Texas, Lived in Forks for a year, Seattle for Four years and New york a year.**_

I looked over the information. He came to Forks when I graduated and started college.

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. Now I do not write the longest chapters on earth but I Do try to get the details in each chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning

**MUSIC & LYRICS**

**BY CHARLY AKA SMUT Princess**

**A/N Chapter 2 for you all and I apologise for the wait. My Betas got it to me ASAP But it wasnt that, that was holdig it up. I have laptop problems and that being me dropping it and breaking the charger. So I got a new charger the thing was faulty . Had tp wait for another one and so this is me catching up on EVERYTHING. So In advance Chapter 3 will be delayed aswell untill i have caught up . thank you all for your all support x **

**Thanks to Jen and Penny making this look prettier than it was before . I am really bad at grammer lol **

**Chapter 2: Beginning**

**Jasper POV**

I walk into Cullen's recording studio with my head held high. Today is my day; I had received the call that Aro and Caius Volturi wanted to hear me sing. Explaining to them that I can't actually write songs, they told me I had nothing to worry about, that they had material for me.

"Mornin'. I'm here to meet with Aro and Caius Volturi." I said.

The woman gaped at me like I was something weird. I blushed, not liking people staring at me.

"Miss..." I said trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry son, I'm Suplica, Aro's wife. What's your name, hon?" She asked.

"Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am, " I answered, laying my accent on a bit thick.

"Oh Mr Whitlock, Both Caius and Aro are waiting for you, " Mrs Volturi said.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Where am I meetin' them?" I asked, having never been to Cullen's studio before.

"I Will take you to them, Mr Whitlock," Mrs Volturi said, placing some papers into a file before rising from her seat.

"Thank you, Ma'am," I said, shuffling my guitar over my shoulder and walking through the studio, through the doors to where Aro and Caius were sitting waiting for me.

"Mr. Whitlock, welcome to Cullen's studio." Aro said.

"Thank you, but aren't you both owners of Volterra Records?" I asked.

"We are. This place is owned by my nephew. We're sort of helping him," Aro said.

"So, do you have a song for me to sing or is it a cover?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"We have just the thing for you, Mr Whitlock," Aro said, opening the file his wife gave him. I wondered why she's working for Cullen's and not Volterra records with her husband.

I took the necessary steps forward and took the sheet of music from Aro's hands. Looking at it, I realised it was new material I hadn't seen before.

"Can I have a moment to read this and get the tempo?" I asked.

"We can give you the recorded version to listen to if you like?" Caius asked.

"That would be perfect," I answered.

Sitting down in the nearest chair, I looked over the music sheet while listening to the track on the ipod. The voice on the track was so smooth and velvety, whisking me off into a dream state. Getting the tempo and tune, I began to sing along to the track.

Aro and Caius smiled at me as I finished the song.

"I think we have a new project for our nephew," Aro said, leaning over to Caius.

"Most definitely," Caius said.

Looking between the two men with such beaming smiles, I was actually scared for myself.

"Okay, so we have a meeting with our nephew tomorrow and then you can meet with him the day after, here at seven AM sharp," Caius said.

Nodding my head and packing my guitar away, I left the studio, walking straight home. Walking into my apartment, I dumped my guitar off. I checked myself in the mirror.

Tonight, I'm going to _'Spliced'. _ I wonder if celebrating tonight will jinx my soon to be career? Chancing my luck, I'm going out tonight.

Grabbing my keys, I locked my door behind me. While running down the stairs, I called for a cab so by the time I get down there hopefully it will be there.

As I reached the end of the stairs, my beighbour Mrs Pryce was walking up them.

"Evening Mr. Whitlock," She said.

"Evening ma'am," I said, nodding my head and giving her my Southern charm.

Walking out the doors, I waited on the steps for my cab. Today has been productive; I sang the most amazing song to the owners of Volterra Records. What strikes me is that they auditioned me to join Cullen's. It makes me wonder who owns Cullen's.

I was brought out of my musings by the cab's horn. Decending the rest of the steps, I then climbed in the cab and gave the driver my location.

Arriving at '_Spliced', _the queue wasn't that bad but I didn't want to have to wait. Walking up to the bouncer, I handed him a twenty, which he accepts. Walking through the doors, I smirked at a few passers by while heading to the bar. I called the bar tender over and ordered a Bud, leaning against the bar checking out the talent. It didn't look much tonight but I wasn't fussy.

"Are you an angel ?" I turned around to see who said that.

"What ?" I said, looking at the russet guy in front of me.

"You heard. Are you an angel? Because darling that halo is a bit obvious," The russet boy said. "I'm Jake."

"Well Jake, you don't pull that often do you ?" I asked.

"Well that would be because I'm a married man," Jake said. "What wife doesn't know wont hurt her."

"That's fine with me darlin' just as long as you know, I ain't here for a committed thing," I said, taking another sip from my beer .

"Do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you angel?" Jake asked.

"Jasper, darlin'," I answered.

"Would you like to dance, Jasper?" Jake purred in my ear like a cat.

"Sure, why not?" I said, sitting my beer on the bar.

Following Jake to the dance floor, our sweaty bodies began grinding into one another. Jake's hands were all over my body, just as I was doing to him. I ghosted my hand over his cock, making him bite back a moan. I smirked at my handy work.

Jake and I continued to dance for two more songs until he pulled me out of the club and dragged me to a cab. Pulling me in, he gave the driver an address to the other side of town. We began thrusting our tongues in one another's mouths. I ran my hands all over his toned body, feeling his six pack under his shirt. He moans in my mouth with the sensations I am giving him. We had gotten so heated that we didn't notice the cab coming to a halt. What brought me out of our ministrations was the driver, who cleared his throat and did not look too pleased.

I pulled away from Jake long enough to get cash out and get out of the cab. The driver pulls away quickly.

I felt Jake's arms snake round me and lay open mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Come on then," Jake whispered taking my hand and pulling me to his apartment complex.

Walking through the lobby, he kept touching me anywhere he could, until we stood at the elevators waiting to get to the floor.

While we stood in the elevator, we were kissing with so much passion you would think we were hands roamed our bodies.

The elevator dings and the door opens. Jake pulls me through the doors and drags me down the hall to an apartment. He fumbles with his keys but manages to get the door open.

"Come in," Jake said huskily, backing through the door and pulling me with him.

**Did you like ? Let me know and sorry it didnt go further i origonally wrote a lemon but took it out you all have to wait it will be a long ride before theres any cos I think I want my first lemon between Edward and Jasper x **


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome Home

**MUSIC & LYRICS**

**BY CHARLY AKA SMUT Princess**

**A/N thanks for the patience xxx Enjoy xxx**

**Thanks to Jen and Penny making this look prettier than it was before . I am really bad at grammer lol **

**_Chapter 3 : welcome home_**

**_Edward POV_**

This morning has been the worst fucking morning of my life! First, I wanted to kill the alarm clock for going off an hour earlier than needed. Then, the coffee machine breaks, so I didn't get caffine intake. So, by the time I drove to Cullens I was fucking grumpy and pissy. Pulling into my reserved space, I stepped out of my car and started walking across the lot when a bike nearly ran me down. This made my mood worse. My life could have just ended if I hadn't of jumped back.

"Watch it asshole," I growled out.

Throwing a dirty look, I turned and stormed towards my office. Walking in, Auntie Suplica greeted me with a warm smile.

"Morning Edward," Auntie Suplica said, pushing a cup of Starbucks Coffee on the edge.

"Hi Auntie. Thanks," I said, relaxing at the sight of coffee waiting for me on her desk.

"Sure thing son," Auntie Suplica said, going back to her work.

Entering my office, I went about the normal routine of checking everything over since I was last here. Just as I down at my desk to begin my work, Auntie Suplica came in.

"Your seven o'clock is here, son," she said.

"Send him to studio 3 and give him this folder of sheet music. He can pick whatever song from it," I said, handing Auntie Suplica a folder different songs. "I'll have a look at him there," I added

Flicking through all of my paper work to make sure I had everything I picked it up and took it to studio 3 sound board. Coming into the room, I placed my files on the side before sitting down pressing the intercom.

"Mr. Whitlock, start when your ready," I said, leaning back on my chair looking through all of the files I brought to the room.

Then the voice came over the over head. I looked up through the glass and saw a beautiful blonde haired god. He was really concentraiting on the note and the pitch as he sang the lyrics. He looked so at home, so at peace with everything, I had became very calm compaired to being really pissed like twenty minutes ago. I was so lost with his voice, I never realised he had finished one song and went straight to another. I came back out of my daze and leaned into the intercom. Pressing the button, I cleared my throat.

"Thats fine, Mr. Whitlock. Stop by the reception and tell Mrs. Volturi to book you in here tomorrow morning, six sharp," I said through the intercom.

He looked to the window and his icy blue eyes drew me in. I couldnt take my eyes away from him.

"And Mr. Whitlock, dont be late. I'm giving you this chance," I said.

"Thank you," He said, packing his guitar and left the room.

Soon as Mr. Whitlock left the studio, I gatherd the paperwork I was going through and took it to my office to call Uncle Cauis. Walking through the corridors towards my office, I thought about my years being with Unlimited. I never got any real freedom. Our band was focused on one genre and one alone so a lot of the songs I had written didn't fit. But now with Mr. Whitlock under my wing, with his voice, he can make my songs work no matter what the genre is. Entering the office, I sat my files down and picked up the phone dialing Volterra Records.

"Volterra Records. How may I direct your call?"

"Hi, Auntie Didmyte. I'm calling to ask if I can speak with Uncle Cauis to draw up papers for a new client," I said.

"Sure hunni, give me a moment and I'll patch you through to him," she said.

The phone went on to the usual classical music while I waited to be connected.

"Cauis Volturi."

"Uncle Cauis, can you draw up some papers for me and come to the studio tomorrow at six sharp?"

"Sure son, anything in particular putting inside?" Uncle Caius asked.

"Yes. He is going to be using my songs so I want rights to them and maybe a percentage of the sales, say forty percent. Make it a three album deal. Five albums is a bit much; I find singers get a bit frazzled try to push albums out too quick. I want Mr. Whitlock to feel that's he doesn't need to rush recording the three albums. I want him do it fully and not half arsed," I said.

"I know exactly what to put in it and have it ready for tomorrow morning," Uncle Caius said.

"Thanks," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye son," Uncle Caius said.

Hanging up the phone, I turned off everything and begun collection my things together before leaving the office.

Ever since I decided to Leave _Unlimited, _Mom and dad asked me to got to lunch with them soon as I settled. I should join them for lunch, which I told them, the sooner the better. I missed them dearly. They have supported my career from the get go and then, when I built Cullen's, they knew that I was coming home soon. I locked up the office and headed to Auntie Suplica's desk.

"I'm heading to lunch to meet with mom and dad and Ill be back about two-ish, maybe sooner. I don't know how long mom will keep me," I said to Aunt Suplica.

"No problem. Mr. Whitlock passed me the head shot," Auntie Suplica said, passing me the photo. I turned it around and looked at the shot. Mr. Whitlock was sitting against a tree, holding his guitar and staring off in the distance. It was beautifully done in black and white. It made his beauty stand out more and I was stunned just by a photograph.

"Put this in his file," I said, handing the photo back to Auntie Suplica. "If I'm not back by two just shut up the office and go home to Uncle Aro," I said, giving her my grin.

"Thank you, Edward," Auntie Suplica said.

Leaving the office, I saw the that the sun was still out and the sky was clear. A perfect day for a BBQ, sitting out in the back garden, catching up on the things we have missed over the last year. Taking my keys out my pocket, I unlocked my silver Mitsubishi Lancer and slipped in the seat. Fastening my seat belt, I started the engine, hearing her purr into life. Pulling out the lot ,I looked around for the bike that nearly ran me down, but it wasn't there. Maybe he was a bike messenger? Now a days they do use motorbikes than bicycles. When I became famous and moved to New York, my parents came with me. I was glad for that. Without them being there, I doubt I would have become the man I am today. When U_nlimited _took a 'recording break', I stayed with them. Though I do have a home in the city, their home is on the outskirts, and it is peaceful and calm.

Pulling up my parents drive and parking my car, I noticed my mum was out on the porch watering her hanging basket. Cutting my engine off and climbing out, I realised just how much I had missed home.

"Edward, I'm so glad your home," she called out.

"It's great to be back home. Where's dad ?" I asked.

"Around the back; we're having a BBQ for lunch. Your uncles said they will try and make it later, but you have seen them more than you have us," Mom said.

"Yeah I have, but that's strictly business," I said to Mom.

"Well, how is Suplica ?" Mom asked, put her watering can on the floor, and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yeah, she's well. Just doing some filing for me. I told her if I wasn't back by two then to just close the office, but we both know I won't be back, will I?" I asked.

"That's right, dear. I would love to spend the whole day with my son," Mom said.

I smiled. I love my parents. I walked through the house to see Dad. We spoke about his practice; he said it was doing well and he asked about the company. I told him about the act I heard today and spoke about how his voice can suit to and type of genre I could throw at him. Dad was proud. Mom joined us with a pitcher of iced tea. Uncles Aro, Cauis, and Marcus did join us for lunch with my aunts, but they talked about work and just gave updates. I found out Alice is looking for a job as a costume designer since the last act she worked for retired from the music world and wants to try a hand at acting. I told Aunt Athena that I would hire her form my new act just to get her to call me.

**Did you like ? **


	4. Chapter 4 : This Bites

**Diaclaimer - I dont own twilight**

**AN - sorry for the months of waiting but heres chapter 4 half beta'd, My betas are busy so from this chapter onward will be unbeta'd untill i fine another beta THANKS !**

**Chapter 4: This Bites**

**Jasper POV**

Waking up to the birds singing, the sun is shining through the cracks in the curtains, I know today is going to be back the covers, I climb out and head to the bathroom. Showering and brushing my teeth, I head back into the bedroom to get changed. I opt for a pair of black skinny jeans and navy blue T-shirt. Today, I am meeting with the owner of Cullen's record label, and hopefully, after this, I will have a career.

With the sun still shining high in the morning sky, I opted to ride my bike in. Leaving my apartment, my nerves began to make themselves known. That twisting, turning feeling that sits in the pit of your stomach was intensifying the closer I got. What if he didn't like me? What if I fucked up the song so bad that he gets pissed and throws me out?

Driving through the parking lot at Cullens, I swerved past a very beautiful, pissed man wearing a fitted Armani suit. I mean, I know I nearly crashed into him but why is he so pissed off? It's not like I didn't know he was walking across the parking lot.

Once I found a space to park my bike, I made my way to the studio.

Walking in the doors, I was greeted by sandalwood and cinnamon. its very calming and relaxing. I walked to the reception desk and was greeted with Mrs Volturi's smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Volturi, I'm here to see Mr. Cullen this fine morning," I said, laying on my southern charm.

"Mr. Whitlock, it's lovely to see you again. Wait here and I will let Mr Cullen know you're here," she said, getting up from her desk.

"Thank you Mrs Volturi," I replied, taking a seat on the plush couch.

As I waited, I tapped out a beat to 'Better Than This' by Busted on my leg. When I was about to hit the last verse, Mrs. Volturi came back with a folder in her hands.

"Come with me Mr Whitlock," Mrs Volturi said

I nodded my head and rose from the seat and followed Mrs Volturi through the corridors of Cullen's. The building seems quiet, like there was no-one else here at all. She took me into a studio, filled with various instruments, But I prefer my faithful guitar that's all I needed. I got brought out of my observations with Mrs. Volturi handing me a folder.

"Pick a song or two from this folder, Mr Cullen will be here momentarily," She said.

"Thank you ma'am," I said. I unpacked my guitar, tuned it in I was about to play the first song when a voice interrupted me coming through the speakers.

"Mr. Whitlock, start when your ready," The Voice said.

I wonder if that is Mr. Cullen? I thought, but I didn't question who it was, I did as I was told and played the first song. I sang the song with my eyes closed, I changed the tempo a bit. The song moved me, I have never heard a song like that well written.

"That's fine, Mr. Whitlock stop by the reception and tell Mrs. Volturi to book you in here tomorrow morning, six sharp," The Voice said.

I looked up to the window to try and have a look at the speaker.

"And Mr. Whitlock, don't be late. I'm giving you this chance," The Voice said.

"Thank you," I said, Packed my guitar and closing the folder,I left the room and headed to the reception area.

"Hello Mrs. Volturi, I think it was Mr. Cullen said you were to book me in at six o'clock in the morning and I have a photograph of me for my portfolio," I added and went into my bag and took out the folder with the photograph in it.

Mrs. Volturi took the folder from my hands and handed me the appointment card for tomorrow morning. Which I will never forget. I accepted the card and stuffed it in my pocket. I gave her a nod and left the building

Facing the still beating sun I climb onto my bike and started it up, I love the warm weather I hate to ride in the rain not since the accident my best friend had 3 years ago.

Home that's where I will be staying tonight, I want to be on my best tomorrow, as Mr. Cullen said hes giving me a chance and I'm taking it. No-one will take it away unless I truly Fuck up.

Approaching my bike, I pull my helmet on, before climbing on and kicking it into life. I pull out of the parking lot, and drive through the streets of New York towards my apartment. Parking my bike in the garage, I walked through the apartment complex and saw the lovely .

"Morning Jasper," She said.

"Morning Mrs. Pryce," I said and walked up the stairs to my apartment

Stepping through my apartment, I drop my keys on the side and hit play on the answering machine.

"Jasper, Johns sick and I need you to work tonight, I know you asked for today off to meet the record producers but I'm desperate please call me back, "

Sighing, I thought about it. Yeah, I could do with the extra cash, I spent far to much last night and that's left me a bit short. But do I really want to risk a late night on the eve of my big break?

Picking up my cell, I scrolled through my lists of contact, looking for my boss, Chris.

"Jones,"

"I'll do it," I said, it was that simple, three little words. I don't have self control whats so ever.

"Great, see you at seven, now get some rest," Chris said.

Hanging up from Chris, I walked to my bedroom, deciding that it would be a good idea to get some sleep now. Stripping down to my boxers, I closed the blackout curtains and crawled into bed.

Its a proven fact that if you set your alarm to the music you truly hate, it will get you up and raring to go. The Alarm breaks through the silence of the room, blasting out R'n'B. I hate R'n'B.I jump from bed and switch my alarm off and walk to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I work in a bar downtown, it stinks but has the best pay and the most trusting, if that's what you can call them, don't pick fights most of the time, the cops don't came all that often and I for one get free booze on my nights off which should of been tonight but John, the pussy, is too sick to come in. Walking through the doors of Jones bar, Chris waves at me from the bar, I walked round behind it and stash my helmet and coat.

"Thanks Jazz man" Chris said

"Yeah Yeah, I better be out of here at one Chris OR I will be in deep shit at six looking like shit" I said putting the point across and served my first customer of the night. . .

One O'clock finally came and I smelled like a brewery and was exhausted. walking out to the cool crisp air stuffing my tips in my pocket, I walked to my bike and headed home. I knew 4 hours wasn't long enough but since I slept a little during the day I hope its enough to make me look willing to work this out. Walking into my apartment block, Craig the maintenance guy was wandering the halls checking the bulbs for a faulty one.

"Late one tonight," He said

"You got that right," I said dragging my feet up the stairs to my apartment. I wondered what songs Mr. Cullen is getting me to sing or is it just come in to sign the dotted line and then fuck off? I just don't know.

Opening my apartment door, I step int and lock the door behind me. Walking past the side table in the hallway, I throw my keys on it and head to my bedroom. Toeing off my shoes and removing my jeans, I throw myself on the bed and let sleep take me.


	5. Chapter 5 : Commitments

**Diaclaimer - I dont own twilight**

**AN -Chapter 5 for you Remember its umbeta's and Sorry But I am looking for Betas x**

**Chapter 5: Comitments**

**Edward POV**

Ever since I had seen Jasper Whitlock's face I knew he would be a great artist to start my company with, I have never thought it would have been so soon after I finished my career as a singer.

Today is the day I formally introduce myself to Jasper Whitlock, I am not nervous per-se just what if he recognises me as Edward Cullen party boy from unlimited, I hate when that happens, yes my image was to look like a party boy and a ladies man but I'm really a down to earth guy who want to work for a living, being in a band was mainly holding an imiage it was never about the music.

Its quarter to six, Jasper is due in fifteen minutes, Im sat in my office over looking the city with Uncle Caius. As the time ticked by, I have ran my hand through my hair, pinched the bridge of my nose Uncle Caius even noticed.

"Edward your doing well, Your uncles and I are proud of you, Your hiring a great singe and he will do a fantastic job" Uncle Caius said.

"THanks Uncle Caius" I said and then spotted the contracts we will be signing today "Are those the contracts ?" I asked taking a copy from his hands without waiting for a reply.

"They are, I left the creativity clause open in case Mr Whitlock ever want to write any of his own material" Uncle Caius said.

"That's fine, It will be a working progress as Jasper did admit he isn't good at writing songs but maybe he will come out with great melodies as he is quite handy with the guitar." I said still skimming over the contract

Buzzing noise was going through the office, It was my speaker phone, I pressed the button and answered.

"Yes Aunt Suplica" I said through the speaker.

"Mr Whitlock had just called, he is running late he said his motorcycle couldn't start and so he had to call a cab" Aunt Suplica said.

I looked at my watch surely its not that late, butr true enough it is six o'clock. I sighed.

"Thank you Aunt Suplica, At least he called." I said then took my finger off of the button.

Uncle Caius gave me a crooked grin.

"What ?" I said

"I know you have a thing about lateness, At least he did call, unlike some people I know" Uncle Caius said.

I knew he was talking about James, He is always the late comer even though him and Victoria and she is always on time.

"Yeah but what can I say now Uncle, Sorry, I'm not with Unlimited anymore and I am never going back." I said.

Twenty Minutes has past since Jasper had called, Aunt Suplica buzzed in to tell us that he has arrived and he is looking smart. I wonder what she meant by smart, but my musings was interupted by a gentle knock at the door.

" Come in" I called out.

The door opens and Jasper steps in, he is wearing dark grey slacks and a baby blue button down shirt. Now what strikes me is why would he ride a bike dressed like that was he going to change as soon as he is here, One thing I do know is that he made an effort to meet me today.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock I'm here to meet Edward Cullen" Jasper said.

I held my hand out as I rose from my desk.

"Hello Mr Whitlock, I'm Edward Cullen" I said.

Jasper stepped forward and took my hand and shook it, I let go and pointed to Uncle Caius.

"And ofcourse you have met Caius Volturi, he is here to go over and noterise the contract" I said.

"Nice to meet you again" Jasper said taking Uncle Caius hand.

"Please take a seat" I said pointing to the avalible chair.

"Thank you" Jasper said taking a seat "And I would like to apologise about my lateness, My bike wouldn't start and I thought I would see what was the problem was and got covered in grease as I usually wear Jeans, So I got called a cab, then realised that I was going to be late and called here to let you know, I'm sorry if I threw you off schedule" He added rubbing his hands, I wonder what had gotten him nervous.

I leaned back on my seat and gave a small smile.

"Its fine Mr Whitlock you called to let us know you were running late thats all I can ask for" I said I leaned foward and placed my elbows on the table "Now lets get this done with, I'm going to let Caius explain them and any questions please feel free to ask" I added.

We sat in the office listening to Uncle Caius explain the whole contract, the only thing Jasper questioned was the creativity clause, Uncle Caius explained that at any time he wanted to write he can as he is not going against the contract, Jasper nodded at the explanation and said thanks, I smiled at Jasper's manners.

We finished soon after and Jasler and I signed the three copies, 1 for each of us.

"Welcome to Cullens Mr Whitlock" I said leaving my seat and shook Jasper's hand.

"Now that were working together, You may call me Jasper sir" Jasper said haking my hand back.

"Edward then" I said Letting Jaspers hand go.

Uncle Caius packed his breifcase and smiled at Jasper and I, "Well Edward, Jasper it has been a pleasure, I hope to work with the both of you in the future" He said.

"Thanks you " I said.

"No problem son, let Carlisle know were having a spot of golf on Sunday" Uncle Caius said.

I chuckled, My Uncles are always trying to get dad to go golfing with them but it isn't my dads hobby, he says that its the lack of excitement that stops him fron playing the game.

"Yeah I will tell him but I will doubt that he will be there you know what hes like, he hates the game" I said.

"Of course but please pass the invitation" Uncle Caius said.

I chuckled once again and agreed , when I glanced around the room I remembered that Jasper was here, I smiled meekly

"I'm sorry Jasper, I will see Uncle Caius out and then we will go to studio three and lay down what genre or songs you want on your album first" I said

Jasper nodded hid head looking dumbfounded, I left with uncle Caius and walked to the reception area.

"That boy looked lost there" Uncle Caius said.

"I didn't do it intentionally, I forgot he was there" I said

"Okay son, I will see you soon unless you would join us" Uncle Caius said.

"Yeah I dont think so, Jasper and I have a lot of work to do" I said, I can golf but I'm like dad its not active enough I prefer Baseball myself.

"Of course and same as your father, the invitations there"Unlce Ciaus said

"I know, I will see you" I said

"Bye son" Uncle Caius said walking out the doors, I smiled at Auntie Suplica and walked back to my office.

Upon entering I watched Jasper looking comfortable, He is looking out the window looking over the city, He runs his hands through his hair a few times, I have never seen him so nervous at the audition but I think it was because I wasnt in the room with him.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention.

"Okay, we are going to look through the material I have already written" I said.

Jasper looked startled for a moment.

"Sorry for startling you, I thought I alerted my presence" I said

"Its fine, I was miles away" Jasper said

"Okay, Come with me to Studio three and lets get started" I said

Jasper just nodded his head and followed me out the door, I took him to the studio, where we started our work for the day.


	6. Chapter 6 : Issues

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight**

**AN -Chapter 5 for you Remember its unbeta's and Sorry But I am looking for Betas x**

**Chapter 6 : Issues**

**Jasper POV**

Its another day in the recording studio. Edward has got me working my ass off, mine you he was in unlimited and he knew how the schedules went, But today I pissed him off some how because he is pushing me harder.

"No Jasper I want the tempo slower, Its supposed to be sixty-five not eighty-five"Edward said.

"The meter says sixty-five where the hell are you getting this eighty-five shit" I said getting more frustrated, Edward gave me the fucking tempo meter.

"By listening shit head" Edward said then started to mutter under his breath.

Thats his professional opinion, I have had enough, if hes going to be like this all day I'm not playing anymore, Putting my guitar down and crossing my arms,

"I'm not playing anymore until you calm down" I said but he didn't listen did he, he started his fucking ranting once again.

"So your going in strike, suits me, I will call Caius and see if your in breach of contract" Edward said then started to mutter under again, If he keeps avoiding eye contact one might think he is on some kind of illegal substance.

"Not a strike Edward. I'm not playing anymore until you tell me what the fuck is wrong ? You have been ragging on me ever since I came in the door this morning and I'm not taking anymore." I said to Edward "And don't bull shit me either because I know its me that's got you in this pissed off mood" I added.

"Alright you want to know, Its your fucking bike I have a problem with, You nearly ran me over." Edward said seething

"When the fuck was this ?" I asked.

"Seven months ago" Edward said as he started to pace the room.

"When I came in to audition for you ?" I said

I remembered that day, Edward was walking across the lot not watching were he was going and I had to swerve past him, Which made him more angrier.

"Edward if I had known that you were the head of Cullen's that day then I would have apologised, But you weren't looking where you were going either, you looked rather pissed off." I said

Edward kept pacing and ran his hand through his hair a few times, muttering under his breath.

"Look you can keep being pissed off at me but I want to get this song finished and make a head on the last song for the album." I continued

Edward continued with his pacing so I sat and waited for him to stop.

"Jasper . . . I Think I should have said something this morning and now that I didn't its has . . . Ah . . . I'm never good at these you know its weird, I never had to say sorry before because I never did anything wrong, usual I had to say it to girls back in the day but that part of me is finished with." Edward said Pacing more that he already was.

"Dont worry about it Edward, yes you should have said something this morning but its done now I apologised." I said.

"I will remember next time" Edward said.

"Good, now Lets get on with the last two songs" I said.

"Okay" Edward said As he stopped his excessive pacing

"Okay" I said and picked my guitar up once more and set up the tempo meter that Edward had given me that morning in his rage.

It has been a month since Edward was a dick, Now we are a bit closer, We have finished recording the album now we are, well Edward is producing it, I just sit in the booth and give a few opitions here and there but besides that, we have been interviewing Personal Assistants for me to plan the airplay tour, I have been told this makes or breaks me we will have to see.

Today we will be meeting with ball buster Rosalie Hale, My mate Emmett McCartys Girlfriend, I have been told By Emmett that she basically ran '_undefineds'_career like told them what look to go for and everything I was stunned well. . . that's until they sacked her she ruined it just as quick.

"Right Edward, I want to know is he as good as the Volturis are saying" Rosalie said as if I'm not even in the room.

"Better Rose dear better, he has a soulful voice so his career will be between Jazz and soul music" Edward said

"Can hear a snippet of him" Rosalie said

"Sure but the music is in studio three but Tyler my assistant producer is cleaning it up" Edward said .

Why wont Edward just get me to play something live for her, I am in the god damned room with them. Time to pull out the big guns, I just hope I dont ruin my career doing this.

I cleared my throat to make both of them adknowlage that im in the room.

"Yes Jasper" Edward said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um . . . Yeah I can play for Miss Hale on my guitar, didn't you always say that if you sound amazing live the Album would be even better" I said rubbing it into Edward.

"I did but did you bring your guitar this morning, I didn't see you bringing it in" Edward said sliding back in his seat.

"I did,I left it with Suplica, I have to stand in for the guitarist in my mates band '_Dirty laundry'_ this Evening after picking my parents off their flight and taking them to dinner." I said

Rosalie smiled.

"I know _'Dirty laundry'_ the drummer is my fiance he owns _'Spliced'_." Rosalie said

"Yeah I go to _'spliced'_all the an amazing club especially when a straight guy owns it" I said.

"Well I did tell him its either run a gay club or nothing, I didn't want money grabbing whores at my man" Rosalie said.

We laughed at that, Edward looked stunned, Ha ! take that Mr Cullen you stunned me with Caius months ago, I'll stun you.

"Sorry Edward, I dont need to hear your amazing artist, I know Jasper throught Emmett and I go by my mans word" Rosalie said

"How about this Miss Hale, I will sing you a song tonight , thats if I'm not in breach of contract" I said looking to Edward who was starting to look a bit pissed.

"I think you will be Jasper, I don't condone you playing for a band or otherwise especially when you are working for Cullens" Edward said , The bastard. "So you will need to call smelly laundry and cancel on them" He added.

"It Dirty laundry and I will, I didn't know I was in breach, I am sure that Mr Volturi would have explained that in the contract meeting we had months ago" I said raising from my seat and taking my cell out. " If you excuse me I have some plans to cancel" I said and walked from the room Dialing Emmetts number.

_"Hello" _

"Hey Emmett, Im sorry to do this."

_"Let me guess the slave driver of record producer is being a prissy dick and not allowing you to play for us tonight" _

"Yeah, He is saying that I would be in breach of contract if I played for anyone else" I said

_"Dude we both read that contract, cover to cover and there was not clause saying that it was against contract to play cover songs with a band whos doing it for kicks." _

"I know, Im sorry, I'll come by the club and listen to you guys unless im in breach of contract doing that aswell" I said,

_"Dude that shit is so wrong, look Come to the club and all will be fine, Rose will even be there to meet her" _

"I have met he Emmett shes in the office with Edward"

_"Awesome dude, So is she bustin your balls yet"_

"I dont know, getting her smile dont constitue as ball busting is it " I asked cos he smile was scary but it was a polite on like she agreed with me.

_"No dude that constitutes that she likes you" _

"Well I gotta go and talk about her contract with me" I said .

_"Sure, later dude" _Emmett said.

"Bye" I said and hung up my cell. I took a few cleansing breaths and walked backed in the office.

Soon as I got in the air was thick of tension, I walked to my seat and sat back into it, I looked to Rosalie who was scowling at Edward who is entail scowling at me which I dont know how I got in the end of that scowl.

"I cancelled with them, Emmett was alright about it but I knew he wasnt, he used dude many times in that whole conversation" I said to no-one in particualar.

"Good, Tyler called while you were making calls, he said some of the songs are needing cleaned up" Edward said.

"Okay, I'll get on that tomorrow" I said.

"No well get it finished today" Edward said.

"Look Edward, I told you last week, that I had booked my week to fit in family and friends before I go on this airplay tour next week, now, I aint cancelling on my friends tonight and parents this afternoon because you are demanding that I clean up some songs for the album, Aslong as the single is fine to go on air next week and I know the song well enough to sing live then I dont need to finish the album for another month, Now if its Okay with you I will fix the tracks tomorrow, I am going to meet with my family off their flight and take them to dinner." I said seething.

"Whatever" Edward said.

"Rosalie I will talk about the airplay tour with you tonight" I said, Im fucking glad Edward isnt coming on this tour with us cos I would got crazy being in the same bus as him for a few months.


	7. Chapter 7 : Complications

**AN I apologise for the late updates, I'm surprised if I have any reviewers left lol. Before Christmas I found out I'm pregnant and plus my sister got married after christmas and then i have moved home after the new year, so its has been hectic, I have Been trying to bash out chapters But it proving difficult it seems as if Edward and Jasper has fallen out with me lol SO As of this Chapter it will take a while for more chapters to come out **

**Chapter 7 **

**Edward POV**

This is the day Jasper is away to the airplay tour, I went to the office to do some paperwork. I started doing the initial financial year but the only money I have spent was Jasper's album.

I was about half way through when my office phone went off.

"Edward Cullen speaking" I sighed in the phone.

"Edward is Rosalie Hale I apologise for this call but I cant make the airplay tour for Jasper Whitlock"

"What do you mean you cant make it ?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"I was out with my fiance last night and where in a bit of an accident and we both have broken our legs" Rosalie said over the phone.

"Shit, Um okay I'll have to do it um, thanks Miss Hale, I hope both you and your fiance get better soon" I said and hung up the phone

Fuck ! I picked my phone up again and called Jasper.

"Mr Cullen I was about to call you, Miss Hale hasn't appeared and the bus driver is getting antsy." Jasper said

I ran my hand through my hair a few times and sighed.

"I'm sorry about the delay Jasper, I have just received a call from Miss Hale and she cant make it But Luckliy I have your plans here and Ill be at the bus soon" I said Packing my suitcase once again and gathering my Keys and left the office.

"Okay ill tell the driver, hurry though I think he may bust a blood vessel here." Jasper said

"I will don't worry" I answered and ended the call.

I made it to the bus and I greeted Jasper quickly, And I went on the bus to calm the driver down, But Jasper did it and told him that I was coming and we would set off straight away and I calmed my nerves, But I did ask the driver to stop at my home so I could pack a bag for the tour.

The airplay tour was a success and So Jasper and my team have been planning the single release. Which is tonight, Jasper has been getting a lot of positive reviews from all of the reporters we had invited.

"Mr Cullen, This is my mother Meredeth Whitlock and father Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said As I turned around.

I took each hand and shook them "Nice to meet you both and call my Edward please"

"Call me Smith please" Jasper senior said.

"Okay" I said .

Jasper walked away from us.

"Thank you for giving Jasper the chance, Edward ever since he was a kid he wanted to become a singer, you made his dream come true." Meredeth said.

"Hes the same age as I, When Jasper came to New york Why didn't you follow him ?" I asked

"We offered to move with him but he wanted to do this on his own, But we are waiting for him to ask for us to come to him" Jasper senior said.

"Do you know if he has a support group here ?" I asked

"Not that were aware of." Meredeth said.

"Okay,its been a pleasure meeting you both, when are you flying back to forks" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I have to get back to work" Jasper senior said.

"I can arrange for a car to take you both to the airport" I offered.

"We have our transport sorted, Thank you" Jasper senior said.

I nodded my head

"I am going to speak to others, Have a good flight home and say hi to the Swans for me please" I said

"We will, And it was a pleasure to meet you Edward" Meredeth said.

I took their hands and shook them as well. And went to greet My parents again, As I was chatting to them Jasper was all over one of the servers for this evening.


End file.
